


Don’t Scone Me, I Can Explain

by sleepy_sendhelp



Series: The Sixth Love Language [4]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, another cafe au im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_sendhelp/pseuds/sleepy_sendhelp
Summary: Gideon Lightwood should not feel guilty for giving a bag of warm scones to the homeless person on the corner every day at 7:00pm. He does anyway.
Relationships: Sophie Collins/Gideon Lightwood
Series: The Sixth Love Language [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907059
Kudos: 18





	Don’t Scone Me, I Can Explain

**Author's Note:**

> y’all better *believe* I’m not using other food references for Sophideon except scones until further notice. I’m not even fully sure what scones are I just know it’s bread HAHAHAHA

Gideon Lightwood should not feel guilty for giving a bag of warm scones to the homeless person on the corner every day at 7:00pm. He does anyway. Especially when he keeps lying to the café owner about how delicious the scones are, when he’s never tasted them since he started buying his dinner from Sophie Collins, owner of the small café by the corner of Idris University. 

Maybe he should have stopped a week ago when he realized that he clocks out of work too late for him to reach the café when other options were still available. But he didn’t. No amount of denial will convince Gabriel otherwise, and Gideon is tired of pretending that what wakes him up enough for him to make it home was the coffee and the food he gives away. 

He turns the corner and sees Jasper huddled against the wall of the closed souvenir store. Gideon approaches the person carefully, taking care not to disturb them if they happened to be asleep. They were not. 

“Good evening.” Gideon greets them, he gets a small wave and a meek smile in return. Jasper did not always feel like talking, and Gideon respected that. He crouched down and exchanged his bag of scones for the thermos he gifted them a week ago. He handed the refilled container back and moved to stand. 

“Thank you.” they spoke softly, but the silence of the street made sure that Gideon heard them loud and clear. “I finally called my family a few days ago, and they’re picking me up tomorrow,” Gideon crouched down again to hear them better. 

“That’s good, I’m glad you finally found the courage to call them.” He tentatively placed a hand on their knee, and relaxed when they gave him silent permission to touch them. 

“Yeah, so maybe you can have the courage to stop buying scones and ask the lady out. After all, no one is going to eat them anymore tomorrow.” Gideon avoids their teasing look. He could always give the food to Gabriel if need be, Angel knows that man will eat almost anything placed on his plate. 

“Don’t worry about that,” he pats Jasper’s knee and stands up once more. “I hope you get home safe tomorrow. Is this good bye then?” they firmly shake hands. “Who knows,” Jasper said, shrugging as they did. “But I won’t forget you, Gideon. Thank you.” Gideon smiles and nods once, and then he’s walking home, turning around once to wave at Jasper for a final time. 

——————————————-

Gideon entered the quiet café. No one was stood by the cashier, he checked the sign by the door which says the shop is open. 

“Hello?” he called out. There were faint sounds coming from the kitchen. Not long after, Sophie Collins emerged, her hair a mess. An adorable mess, but still a mess. Gideon raised a hand in greeting. He jumped as Sophie slapped the thick bundle of paper bags on the counter.

“You!” she aimed a threatening finger at him. 

“Me?” he pointed at himself. Just to be sure. 

“Yes, you! You- you- liar!” Sophie huffed and began to continue doing her tasks, quite angrily. 

“What? What did I do?” Gideon was confused, as far as he knew his interactions with Sophie hadn’t at all deviated from their typical transactions, so why was she accusing him of being a liar?

“You come in here, daily might I add, and buy my scones,” Gideon felt the slow creep of dread freezing him where he stood. “you tell me ‘oh Miss Collins your scones are wonderful!’” she said, poorly imitating a man’s voice that was clearly not his as she continued her tirade, stomping around as she did. “so here I set aside a few everyday and keep them warm just for you! Just for you! And I found out, from my housemate who happens to be your student no less, that you give them away as soon as you exit my shop! Don’t come near me you liar, I already sold the last of my scones!” Gideon never knew that a dishtowel could be so threatening. 

He raised his hands to try and placate her, but her glower never faltered. He reluctantly lowered his hands again. Gideon was at a loss, he didn’t know how to tell her that terrible flirting skills ran in the family and that he really only wanted her and none of her scones. 

“I mean obviously helping the homeless isn’t bad at all, but you could at least have the decency to tell me what was really happening, instead-!” she was very close to strangling him when he interrupted her. 

“Please don’t scone me! I can ex-” and Sophie really did want to strangle him then. 

“Please tell me that wasn’t a pun.” Gideon clenched and unclenched his clammy hands. “I like your coffee.” He blurted out, and winced afterwards when all he got in reply was a truly astonished face.

“You’re lucky, you’re cute mister.” She said slowly, resigning herself to her fate. 

“Thanks?” Sophie sighed, muttering to herself as she quickly wrote something down on a piece of scrap paper. It was a series of numbers. Gideon cocked his head to the side.

“Cecily told me you Lightwoods were helpless and I didn’t believe her. She’s going to lord this over me now, and I’m going to endure it because you’re cute.” She shook her head. 

“Just to be clear, is this a date?” Gideon tried for a charming grin when Sophie blankly stared at him. He would have felt completely bad if not for the sight of the beginnings of a smile when she turned away from him. 

“Go home Gideon.” She waved him off, not bothering to look at him. 

“How about we walk home together?” he walked closer to the counter, his attempts to be suave once again foiled by the universe when Sophie answered him. 

“I live above this store.” 

“Oh.” She giggled, the way people do when they’re tired and exasperated. Gideon hoped there was at least a bit of fondness mixed somewhere in there too. 

“Just go. Shoo, go home.” Sophie pushed him out and closed the door on him. Gideon could only focus on the sensation of her firm hands on his shoulders. 

He would never admit it, but he practically skipped all the way home; he was too happy to care if anyone saw him, a tall man who didn’t look like he could skip without tripping — and he did trip on the cracks of the sidewalk though there were no witnesses — skipping home while whistling a jaunty tune.

He had a date with Sophie Collins and he didn’t even try! Truly, good things come to those who wait.

**Author's Note:**

> in case I didn’t write the joke well, it was supposed to be “please don’t scorn me” HAHAHA! also headcanon: anyone who dates a male Lightwood is a morosexual I said what I said oops— also, also, don’t worry! The next ones don’t involve a café I’ve gotten tired of those myself.


End file.
